Fatherly Love
by QueenBlue093
Summary: A sequel to Brotherly Love. Chrom and Robin finally decide it's time to have the talk with their children about dating. But the two of them seem to be have different ideas about what boundaries to set for their daughters. Pairings: ChromxOlivia, RobinxCherche, GeromexLucina, InigoxMorgan.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've written one Awakening fic so there's no need for me to write another…Crap I wrote another one.

Oh well, at least I'm starting the new year off with a story...even if it is a little late.

This is a direct sequel to Brotherly Love that my brother and I worked on together because this scenario is based on his play through. So if you haven't read it, go read it before reading this.

If there is enough support for this then I'd be willing to write a second chapter for this one. There may be another sequel following this, maybe I'll just make this into like a mini-series and update it when I can. Who knows.

Same pairings as last time.

Read, enjoy, review.

* * *

><p>Fatherly Love<p>

Being a tactician, Robin had to be prepare for whatever surprise may come. Of course he never could have predicted that his two children from the future would travel back into the past where they hadn't even been born yet. It was a surprise, to say the less, when he discovered his son, Gerome, and his daughter, Morgan, especially since he and his wife, Cherche hadn't been married for very long and having kids was the furthest thing from their minds. Even though he and his children were about the same age and he technically didn't father either of them he still loved them and would do anything to keep them safe. Even their futures.

They found Morgan first. She was certainly a…eccentric individual. But like her father, they found her with no memory except for her name and him. She was sharp though, just as brilliant as Robin and his wife combined. Morgan wanted so much to be a tactician like Robin and she very well could take over his job. Her cheerful attitude always brought a smile to his face every time he saw her.

Her brother was a different matter. Gerome wasn't the most optimistic young man. Of course he remembered how much of a hellhole his future was, unlike Morgan. Unlike the other children who flocked to their parents, he stayed as far away as possible from Robin and Cherche. He even set up his tent on the opposite side of the camp to avoid them. But over time he opened up and can now hold a conversation with them. Robin only wished Gerome would take off that mask at least once so he could see his own son's face.

Regardless of how different his children were he had become very protective of them. He supposed it was only natural for him to do so. Both he and his wife had a constant eye on their children when they were on the battlefield. Robin had thought his greatest worry for Morgan and Gerome was the war or a risen attack.

Oh, how he was wrong. The greatest fear any man with a daughter has is boys. Morgan was practically a grown woman who certainly had her mother's charm about her. But that didn't stop Robin from tensing up whenever a soldier or two started talking about her. So far she hadn't seemed interested in courting, which eased one part of Robin's mind.

However that all changed earlier that day.

The army had made camp near a town and so many people decided to spend their free time there. He and Cherche were walking arm and arm down the streets as they were looking at the various shops. It was nice not having to worry about the war or any other problems for a moment and just act like a married couple for once.

Cherche stopped at one stall that was selling fabric and, while Robin was waiting, he happened to look up across the street to see his daughter Morgan. He was just about walk over toward her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Standing maybe a little too close to Morgan for Robin's comfort was Inigo. At first Robin didn't think too much of it, after all, the two of them had been fighting effectively together during battles.

But then he saw that the two of them were holding hands, fingers intertwined. He realized instantly what was going on. Morgan, his little girl that he technically hasn't raised yet, was on a date with Inigo!

Inigo? Why would she even want to date someone who flirted with every female in sight? He hated thinking badly about his best friend's son but he wondered how Chrom and Olivia could have had a son that was such a flirt?

At the time Robin wasn't thinking rationally. His fatherly instincts kicked in and so he started to walk over. He honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do, but thankfully Cherche noticed them too and so she dragged her husband back to camp. Strength wise, Robin didn't have a chance against his wife.

It was now night time and both he and Cherche were in their tent. While he was pretending to read, she was mending one of his shirts. Though Robin was supposed to be reading up on strategies for the upcoming battles, he was still dwelling on the fact that Morgan was with Inigo.

"You do realize that Morgan is a grown woman who's isn't much younger than us," his wife suddenly said knowing exactly what was on his mind. Knowing the situation, it wouldn't take much to figure out what was bothering him, but his wife always knew just when to bring up delicate subjects. After a few hours, he had calmed down and could now have this conversation.

Robin laid the book he had been pretending to read down on his make shift table. "Don't tell me you're fine with her being with Inigo?" he asked his wife.

Her eyes didn't leave her stitching. "Now I didn't say that," she said. "But it wouldn't quite be fair if we allow Gerome to continue seeing Lucina and then tell Morgan she can't see Inigo. They're grown up whether we like it or not."

He hated when she used logic on him. Couldn't she for once let him have his moment of irrationalness? But it was probably best so he doesn't try to intentionally harm his commander's son. "I may not like that he and Lucina sneak around outside camp but at least Gerome doesn't strike me as the type to fool around with a bunch of girls. Besides, it's a little different worrying about daughters than it is sons."

Cherche actually stopped her sewing to look up at him. Her smooth face that was gentle just moments ago was now narrowed like she was staring down an enemy on the battlefield. "Care to elaborate on that, _love_."

_Not really_, he was thinking but wouldn't dare tell her that. "Well…I guess I can understand sort of what Gerome is going through when it comes to women. Knowing that, I fear what others might try to do with Morgan." He explained.

There were few times when he couldn't tell what his wife was thinking and one of those moments was now. She kept staring at him like she was analyzing him. For a moment he thought he would have to sleep outside the tent. Again.

But her gentle features returned. "I suppose I can accept that." Robin silently breathed a sigh of relief.

His wife put away her sewing and came over to the cot with Robin. With the two of them in bed Robin blew out the candle and lay back down next to Cherche. He certainly looked forward to the day when he could sleep next to her and not worry about the war or preventing an apocalyptic future. Cherche laid her head on top of his chest and the two of them just listened to the rest of the active camp.

As Robin was running his fingers through her hair she suddenly spoke up, "You will speak to Gerome about being safe with Lucina, won't you dear?"

He should have seen this coming. Gerome was a grown man and Robin wasn't looking forward to giving him the birds and the bees' speech. He wondered if his future-self told him all this already. It was unlikely since Gerome was little when he was left alone. Robin let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he said, "but you'll talk to Morgan, right?"

"Of course," she said with a small chuckle. "How well do you think your friend will react to his daughter being courted by our son?"

Robin had been wondering that himself. Would Chrom overreact as Robin almost had earlier? As far as he knew, Chrom had no idea about Lucina and Gerome's relationship; in fact he was one of the few who didn't. If the two of them wanted a secret relationship they should of at least have done a better job in hiding it.

He let out a sigh, "I think as long as Chrom hears it from Gerome himself he should be fine."

/~/~/

Ever since Inigo had that little _chat _with Gerome about dating his sister, he'd been thinking about what he could do to Gerome if he ever did anything to hurt Lucina. So far he's thought of nothing that could come close to Gerome's threat of feeding him to Minerva. Deep down he hoped he never had to.

He took the threat seriously and made sure Morgan was always smiling when she was with him. Of course, he would have done this even if Gerome never threatened him. It had been difficult to tell her how he felt and she hadn't made it any easier when she said she'd just prefer to watch him get shot down by other girls he flirts with. It certainly didn't help his self-esteem hearing her say that. But she changed her tune, rather quickly, when he told her that he only wanted to be with her. It was never a dull moment when the two of them were together. He did his best to make as many fun memories for Morgan as he could. It was probably because Morgan had no memory of their horrible future that he felt so attracted to her. When they were together it was just the two of them. There was no war, no risen, and no bleak future.

Inigo was careful how their relationship was shown in public. The last thing he needed was Gerome giving him a hard time about kissing his sister, like he's one to talk. Robin was who he was more worried about, he was sure he'd react worse if he saw his daughter in acts of public displays of affection. He could have sworn he saw Robin this morning when they were in the market holding hands. For a moment he thought maybe Robin was accepting of their relationship. Then again…maybe not. The tactician would have at least had a chat with him about courting his daughter. How it would turn out was something Inigo wondered about a lot. He'd asked Morgan about it and she had said _once_ he calms down she was sure he would okay with them dating. It didn't help him relax any. At least he wasn't sneaking around like Gerome was with Lucina. Robin would have to give him points for that. Inigo just had to build up his courage to talk to Robin.

After their day together Inigo walked Morgan back to her tent and said good night. It certainly was a nice change of things to not be constantly rejected, or slapped, or worse when he flirted with different girls. Now all he had to worry about (other than Grima) was an overprotective brother and father.

As Inigo was heading back to his tent he heard something coming from his sister's tent which was next to his. He stopped to listen since there were normally no sounds coming from her tent. There was a small whimpering that caused his heart to ache.

_Is she crying? _He wondered. Very rarely did his sister ever let a single tear fall no matter what life threw at her. As her brother he couldn't just ignore this and let her cry alone. "Luce, are you okay?" He called to her.

There was a brief moment until she answered, "…I'm fine Inigo."

That just made him more worried about her. Very quickly he opened the tent flap to see his sister on her cot crying into her knees. Her armor was off and that left her in her tunic and breeches. He had never seen his sister in such a vulnerable state.

After all the hardships and all the deaths they had to face in their time Lucina had always stayed strong for everyone. Even when their parents died it was Lucina who had to comfort Inigo without shedding single tear in his presence. He wondered if she let herself cry for their deaths in private. However, she was quickly made their leader so she probably didn't have time to.

Inigo felt himself tearing up at seeing her like this. He quickly crossed the tent and sat next to her on the cot. Placing a hand on her back; he said in a small childish voice, "What's wrong Luce?" He certainly felt like child.

Lucina lifted her hand and wiped her swollen eyes. "After everything that's happened, I just…" she paused to wipe her eyes again, "sometimes you just need to have a good cry, you know."

A person could only take so much before they exploded. But something had to trigger Lucina's outburst. Inigo was not about to let her keep quiet about what was worrying her. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve in front of her so many times and she had done her best to comfort him. Now he had to do the same for her.

"Did something happen? You can tell me Luce," he encouraged her as he held her hand.

His sister wouldn't look at him and instead stared down at her knees. "Do you remember…," she paused having a little bit of difficultly bringing herself to say it, "…when I tried to kill Robin?"

How could he forget? His sister didn't cry like she was now but she had been a wreck after it happened. "Is Robin giving you a hard time about it?

She shook her head. "All is forgiven with us."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I told Gerome today what I had tried to do to his father. I just felt so guilty that it just came out. Oh, why did I think killing Robin would solve anything? If I had…oh gods, Gerome and Morgan wouldn't even exist anymore." More tears began to fall from Lucina's face at her last sentence.

Inigo hadn't thought about that. Other than Lucina, none of them had been born yet. If one of their parents' died, would the children that came from the future just disappear and forever be forgotten? That was a terrifying idea. He didn't want that to happen to any of his friends and certainly not to Morgan.

But was that the reason she was so upset? "What did Gerome say to you?" Inigo asked, fearing that the wyvern rider made his sister cry.

"He was understandably angry. He just stormed off before I had a chance to apologize. Not that an apology can change what I tried to do," Lucina said as whipped her already swollen eyes.

Gerome's anger may be reasonable but that didn't mean he could direct it at Lucina. They were all desperate to avoid the future they came from and they had all been putting it on Lucina since she was their leader. Inigo was guilty of this too. But as a brother he was going to protect her to the best of his ability.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's done so move on. Robin's still alive and we have a future to change," Inigo told with his signature smile. "So dry those tears."

Lucina gave him a weak smile but it was enough to turn Inigo's into a real smile. "Your right," she said. "Thanks for listening Inigo. I feel better now, really. Normally it's the other way around."

"Happy to help Luce," Inigo told her as he made his way out of her tent.

Before he left, Lucina stopped him by saying, "It's been a while since the two of us have done anything together."

"What are you talking about? We do tons of stuff together."

"We train and fight, that's not exactly quality bonding time."

Inigo had to pause and think. The last time they had a heart to heart like this was after their mother died. It really had been awhile, especially since the time they spent apart when they came back to the past. "I guess you're right. Next time we have some free time we'll totally do something together," he said with a genuine smile.

"We should also include Father and Mother," Lucina added with a stronger smile.

"Even better. Get some rest now, Luce," Inigo said as he began to open the flap of her tent. It was growing late and Lucina needed all the rest she could get.

"Goodnight Inigo."

"Night." Inigo exited his sister's tent. As he started walking through the camp he slowly began to recall the conversation he had with Gerome a few weeks back.

After they had found out that the other was courting the other's sister, they promised each other that they wouldn't make their sisters cry. First Gerome tells him to stay away from Morgan even though the wyvern rider was sneaking around with Lucina and then he says not to make them cry yet he was the one that made Lucina cry. Just thinking about that hypocrite made Inigo's stomach twist with rage.

Gerome had threatened to feed Inigo to Minerva if he hurt Morgan. Inigo had to do something to him just as bad. But what could come close to being eaten by a wyvern? What was Gerome so afraid of?

Then an idea suddenly came to his mind. He quickened his pace to his tent. He would need paper, a quill, and some ink.

/~/~/

"Chrom, please calm down," Olivia begged her husband, who was pacing back in forth in their tent.

"How can I when our daughter has been sneaking out of the camp, into enemy territory mind you, with a boy," Chrom defended, still holding the note that was slipped into their tent during the night that said Gerome had been courting their daughter and that the two of them went into the woods a lot.

Olivia just sighed. Like everyone else, she already knew about Lucina and Gerome, although she didn't know they left the camp. It didn't surprise her that they were though. She and Chrom had done the same thing before they were married in order to keep their relationship secret. Just thinking about it made her blush like she was preforming in front of everyone. "But you need to remember that Lucina is about the same age as us. She's a responsible young woman and at least it's with Robin's son. He seems nice from what Lucina told me," Olivia explained.

For a moment Chrom seemed to accept it but then he looked back at Olivia. "You knew?"

"I knew they were smitten with each other." It was partially right. Lucina hadn't gone into great detail of her and Gerome's relationship. Chrom had just been so busy running the army that he didn't have much time to hear everything about their future children. She had no intention of making him feel like he was a bad father.

Chrom sat down own their cot and propped his elbows on his knees. "I suppose we should be happy that Lucina could have a normal life after all this is over," he said with a small smile.

Olivia joined him and held one of his hands. "Did you know Inigo has been courting Morgan?" The last few times she and her son practiced their dance steps he had talked nonstop about Morgan.

"I have noticed he hasn't been quite as…" Chrom thought of a good word to describe his son, "…busy with his philandering ways as when we first met him." Morgan did seem a bit odd but she was bright and always did her best to make everyone happy. During most of the strategy meetings, Robin always found some time to brag about her. He was happy his son found someone like that.

He was also happy for Lucina. He just wouldn't be admitting it out loud anytime soon.

"I can't wait for this war to be over with so we can return to Lucina in the castle and have Inigo so they can have a better life," Olivia said with a lot of longing in her voice.

Chrom pulled his hand away from her so he could hold her against him. "We all wish that," he said as he stroked her arm. There had been some nights when Chrom would return to their tents to find that she had been crying for the child they left behind in the capital. It normally happened when a battle had gone bad. "If you want to go home, no one will think ill of your decision."

It surprised him when Olivia pulled away and glared at him through her narrow eyes. "Oh no mister. I've come this far. I'm going to see this through and make sure my children have a happy future."

"Okay, okay. I won't mention it again," he said as he pulled his still pouting wife back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "We'll get to be a normal family soon." As normal as they could be.

Olivia finally relaxed against him when they heard a familiar voice call from outside the tent. "Milord, I'm sorry to disturb you but it's time for the strategy meeting," Fredrick announced.

"Wonderful timing as ever Fredrick," Chrom muttered while Olivia let out small girlish giggles. At least he didn't charge into the tent like he did so many times before. It took at least ten talks with him but it looked like Fredrick finally understood why he shouldn't walk in on a married couple. Of course it could have also been that the knight finally got married himself. Either way, Chrom was grateful.

He kissed his wife on top of her head before he was forced to let go of her. "Be safe, my love," he said.

"You as well," she said as she squeezed his hand. The dancer didn't let go of it until Chrom walked out of arm's length.

/~/~/

Robin looked over the map to contemplate the strategy he had come up with. Would a straight assault with archers and mages attacking long range really work in this situation? What if they went around to flank? But then they'd be in danger of fighting on two sides if the enemy has reinforcements.

"Not second guessing yourself, are you?" Chrom asked that made Robin look up from the map. They had sent Fredrick to check on their supplies. So it was just the two of them.

"I don't know. With the end coming, I just want to make sure everything goes right," Robin told him as another strategy began forming in their head.

"Whatever your plan is, you know everyone will follow it through without a second thought."

"I know and that's why I want to make sure nothing will go wrong."

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment as Robin looked back at the map. Then Chrom broke their silence by asking, "To change the subject; did you know that our children are courting each other?"

Robin's eyes shot up at his friend. _So now he's in the loop. _He wondered if Gerome finally decided to tell Chrom but decided against. By the way Chrom asked that, it sounded like he just found out on his own. "I do."

"Did everyone know but me?" Chrom asked.

"Well not _everyone_."

Chrom just shook his head at first. But he soon let out a small chuckle. "It is a bit funny that both of our children have interest in the other. What are the odds, huh?"

"I suppose we'll eventually be in-laws."

"At least family gatherings will be simple. But we really need to speak with Lucina and your son about sneaking out of the camp."

"We could try, but I highly doubt that it would change anything. Maybe it would stop them until the war is over. However, they'd probably go back to doing what they were doing," Robin speculated with a shrug at the end.

His friend widened his eyes at him. "You're okay with this?"

It sounded like he was having the same conversation with his wife again. "Come on Chrom. It's not like we weren't like that with our wives. True. What they are doing is dangerous and we need to have a talk with them on that. Other than that, what they do doesn't really bother me." Maybe that was how he should have addressed the issue with Cherche last night.

But his friend had that dangerous look that told Robin he was lucky Chrom didn't have his sword on him at the moment. Gods, maybe he was talking with his wife again. Cherche did joke that he and Chrom act like they were married. "Would you be saying that if it were Morgan and Inigo?" Chrom asked.

Robin scratched the back of his head. If it was, then he wouldn't hesitate to grab his tome and use it on Inigo if he were to do something so inappropriate with his little Morgan. Not even Cherche could stop him. Maybe Minerva could though. "To be fair..." Robin started. He wasn't sure how well Chrom would take him talking about his future son. "It is Inigo we're talking about. Even you complained about his obsession with women."

"Yeah, but…" the argument died in Chrom's throat.

The two friends both sighed and sat down in their sets simultaneously. "Does it get any easier?" Robin asked with his elbows propped on the table.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you are the one who has actually had a child."

"Lucina's still just an infant. Up until today I haven't even thought about her courting young men."

"Maybe if we can get through this then when our children of this time get to be that age it'll be easier."

"We can only hope. But that doesn't help our problem now."

_I'll take on an army of risen than deal with my daughter's love life, _Robin inwardly groan and rested his head on the table. "Look, we both seem to have different ideas. So what about you talk to Gerome and I'll talk to Inigo and we'll set some rules for when they're with our daughters." He suggested. Honestly, it was a win, win. He didn't have to have that uncomfortable talk with his grown son and he'll get to strike fear into Inigo.

Chrom must have had similar thoughts because his head shot up to look at him. "That might actually work. But we're not going to make them stay away from them, are we?"

"No, no. That would probably make this worse," Robin agreed. Then a smile that could rival Henry's spread on his face. "We're just going to have a nice little chat with our future daughter's significant other. Nothing could go wrong."

/~/~/

After eating in the mess tent, Inigo headed toward the storage tent. Laurent had told him that he was scheduled to clear out anything they didn't need. He didn't recall having that job today but he just shrugged and went on without a second thought.

The mercenary entered the tent and wondered where he should even start. Things have just been thrown in there after everything that's happened. There was hardly any room to move around with weapons scattered all around. It was at least an organized mess. Swords were in one corner. Lances in another. _Why is there a ladle in the axe pile? _He wondered as he picked up the cooking utensil. He hoped the reason it was here was because someone had too much to drink one night and not because someone thought it would make a good weapon.

This was definitely a job that was meant for more than one person. If only Morgan were here to keep him company.

A grin formed on his face as he began playing with the idea about Morgan and him alone in this tent.

The tent flapped open and Inigo heard a voice that made his body tense up like he was about to be stabbed. "Good afternoon, Inigo," the voice of Robin said in a tone that sounded friendly.

When Inigo had enough courage to turn around he saw a twisted smile on the tactician's face that was anything but friendly. _Oh, Naga, help._


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentine's Day! Or as I like to call it, Single's Day Awareness.

So in honer of this day I've posted a story...about the relationship between fathers and their daughter's boyfriends? *Shrugs*

Anyway, I like writing these little shorts, or two part short, so if any of you have a scenario of these couples I have written about and would like to see then PM or leave it in the review. I won't promise I'll write it or post it right away, but I will play with the idea until I come up with something. Even if you have a different shipping pair or scenario, I would be willing to write it. Just nothing rated M and let's stick with heterosexual pairs since that is how the game is set up.

Have a lovely day with you loved ones.

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fatherly Love<p>

Robin was putting some lances on the weapon rack while Inigo was constantly dropping things. It seemed like the mercenary was aware why Robin was here. He supposed he should be glad that Inigo was brighter than he looked.

The traction would also be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying seeing Inigo squirm. He was the father of a daughter; he had a right to put a fire under Inigo to make sure he stayed in line. But because Inigo was actually staying instead of running away, Robin figured he should put him out of his misery.

"So Inigo," Robin started to say, and it caused Inigo to drop a bow that caused the string to snap, "I hear you and Morgan are getting pretty close." It still didn't sound right to say courting or dating when it concerned his future daughter.

"Y-yeah. I've, uh, been meaning talk to you about that. But, uh," Inigo paused and looked at all the weapons all around them before he let out a nervous laugh. "Could we do this where there aren't objects that could cause the blood to leave my body?"

A smile crossed Robin's face. "You'll be fine. You should know I wouldn't purposely harm one of Chrom's kids."

"R-right," Inigo muttered. He scratched the back of his head and a large blush covered his face. "Robin, I," he paused. Before taking a deep breath, he said all at once, "I REALLY LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER AND I WANT TO DATE HER!" He quickly closed his mouth and waited for Robin to say something. He looked like he was holding his breath. Robin thought he was going to pass out at any moment.

But Robin let Inigo sweat out the silence for a little while longer. The mercenary became redder by the second and his legs looked like they were about to give out on him. After maybe two minutes, Robin shrugged and said, "Okay."

"'Cause I promise to make her smile every day and treat her– wait. Okay?" Inigo was taken aback by Robin's word. But he didn't seem to believe it because he asked, "You're okay with me dating Morgan?"

"Nope," Robin said which made Inigo more confused. "But Morgan is old enough to choose who she wants to be with. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So does that mean I can date Morgan?" Inigo seemed to still be confused.

"I won't say anything about it as long as you follow these rules." It was pretty easy to come up with them. Even Cherche came up with a couple.

Inigo gulped before he said, "Fine, what are the rules?"

"Well the first one should be obviously. No more flirting with other women. Morgan deserves to be the only woman in your eyes."

"Well, Gerome already set that rule for me by threating to feed me to a wyvern," Inigo said in the hope of lighting the mood. But Robin's expression didn't change and Inigo kept his mouth shut.

Though Robin did smile mentally that his son was protective of his sister. "The two of you will never be in the same tent or room alone together," Robin said. It was his biggest rule and one he wanted to stress it the most.

"I…I suppose that's fair," Inigo muttered. It was obvious he didn't like that rule but he was smart enough not to voice it. At least not while he was surrounded by weapons.

The next rule was one that Cherche came up with and Robin was ashamed that he didn't come up with it. "When the two of you are in public do no more then hold hands. You can give her a kiss on the hand or forehead when the two of you are in the camp." As Cherche said to him, Morgan was a young lady and needed to be treated like one.

The mercenary kept his mouth closed and didn't seem to want to voice anything. If he was too shy to dance in front of others then he was probably the same when it came to public displays of affections.

Robin was slightly disappointed that Inigo wasn't offering any defense and that he was agreeing to his terms. Maybe he shouldn't have planned to meet Inigo in the weapon's tent. He was probably intimidating him too much. Perhaps he should have told Laurent that Inigo had guard duty or something. He had threats and other things that he and his wife had come up with that morning. He definitely hadn't expected the mercenary to be so willing to accept.

But then Robin was brought out of his thoughts when Inigo said, "Look Robin, I'm sorry I didn't come to you first about courting Morgan but it really did just all happen so fast. I tried to talk to you but I kept losing my courage each time. Trust me, your pretty intimidating even without all these sharp objects." He let out a nervous chuckle at the end.

A sigh escaped Robin. "I guess my plan to scare you away from Morgan didn't work."

The fear returned to Inigo's face. "Wait, what?"

"It was a joke Inigo. But I am serious about the rules," Robin said much to Inigo's relief. "As a tactician, I won't put you on the front lines. But I can give you unfavorable night shifts and camp duties."

"Well at least I'll keep all my body parts."

"Not if I let a certain wyvern roam free. Chrom can't blame me if his son gets eaten by a random wyvern attack."

"What's with you and your son threating me with death by wyvern?" Inigo muttered.

"Great minds think alike it seems," Robin replied.

"Does that mean that you'll go easier on the me of this time?"

"Not a chance."

"I guess I should have known that."

There was a brief moment when the two men just stood and looked at each other. Inigo kept rubbing the back of his head as moved a lance with his foot. Robin figured it was time he directed his attention on something eles. "I guess we're done here. I have to make some preparations for the next battle."

The traction started to walk out of the tent but noticed that Inigo was staying in his place. It looked like he was about to continue the fake job Robin created. Robin just shrugged. "Come on, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Y-yes sir," Inigo said and practically ran out of the tent like he was afraid Robin may change his mind.

Robin stepped out of the tent into the blinding sunlight. He took one more moment to be act like the father of a young woman before he had to return to the war at hand.

But suddenly he was nearly tackled to the ground by a woman with rose colored hair. Robin quickly regained his balance so the two of them wouldn't have tumbled over. He looked down to see his ever smiling Morgan. "Father!" She cried out in delight.

"What are you up to Morgan?" He asked as he patted her head.

She let go of him and looked up at her father. "You told me yesterday that we'd have a strategy game today. I stayed up all night coming up with strategies. You are so going down!"

He had told her yesterday morning that they would have a match but after discovering her with Inigo it had slipped his mind. "I'm sorry, but I've got to prepare for the next battle. If you wait a couple more hours I'll be ready for a match with you. You better use that time to study up because it's not going to be that easy to beat me," Robin told her with a sly grin. Cherche says Morgan had his smile.

"We'll see about that," Morgan declared. But her eyes started drifting away toward the camp. "Was that Inigo leaving the weapon's tent?"

"Yeah."

"What were the two of you doing?" She asked.

"We were just having a nice little chat."

The smile returned to Morgan. "That's good. I see you later, Father." His daughter waved and ran off, probably off to find Inigo.

Robin let out a defeated breath. "Now where are those Risen?" He muttered as he walked back to finish his preparations.

/~/~/

_Okay, so I'll start by asking about the two of them leaving the camp. No, maybe I should ask him if he's been courting my daughter. _Chrom began to thinking as he made his way to the makeshift stables._ But what if he denies it? I should call him on it. That certainly isn't a good characteristic for someone courting Lucina. _

Chrom shook his head. _Gods, why does this have to be so hard. _Robin made it look like talking to their daughter's significant others would be easy. He practically ran out of the tent to make a list of _rules, _as he called it. Chrom tried to do the same but nothing came. Even now, he wasn't sure how to start the conversation with Gerome.

He came up to Gerome who was tending to his wyvern. It had apparently been hurt in a recent battle and so the wyvern rider was changing its bandages. His attention was on the wyvern so he didn't hear Chrom approach.

The wyvern, however, noticed him and lifted its head at him. This caused Gerome to finally turn his attention away from the creature. He remained the same when he saw Chrom but then again it was hard to read his face with the mask.

"Do you need something, sir?" Gerome asked. He didn't sound too pleased. In fact, Chrom almost thought the wyvern rider sounded miserable.

"No, I just need to talk with you," Chrom told him. He still wasn't sure how he should even start this conversation.

"Very well, what is it?" Gerome surprised him by saying; though he did turn his back to Chrom to tend to the wyvern's wing.

Chrom quickly thought about what to say. He wondered if Robin was having this most trouble talking with Inigo. "So…" Chrom started, "are you and Lucina-" he was suddenly cut off by Gerome.

"Look, if you're telling me to stay away from her, don't waste your breath. I'm no longer seeing her." The wyvern rider never turned to look at him and he remained tending to the creature.

Of all the possible ways this conversation could have gone, Chrom never would have thought this. "If you don't mind me asking, did something happen?" He hadn't seen Lucina for a few days but he was sure she had some heartbreak if the two have separated.

"I lost my temper with her," he answered plainly. "She doesn't need someone like that."

"I'd say something similar to that," Chrom started to say. "But I've lost my temper plenty of times, even with my own wife."

There was a brief pause before Gerome said, "You'd really let Lucina be with someone who could have taken their anger out on her."

"There's a big difference between losing your temper and what you're talking about. Lucina wouldn't let herself be pushed around. And something tells me that you wouldn't intentionally harm her or anyone you care for," Chrom said. He smiled as he watched the care Gerome was giving to the wyvern. "We're only human. Snapping at love ones happen."

Gerome still wouldn't turn look at Chrom and so the exalt continued. "At the very least you should talk to Lucina about this."

"I'll think about," Gerome finally said.

"Alright, see that you do," Chrom said as he began making his way back to the camp. However, he stopped when he realized that he didn't accomplish anything he had set out to. He had wanted to set some ground rules for Gerome when it came to courting his future daughter. Instead he had just given him dating advice.

Chrom quickly spun around. "One more thing. If you and Lucina do start seeing each other again, stop sneaking away from the camp with her."

Gerome neither said nor turned around. But his whole body seemed to tense up and Chrom saw that one of his hands reached up to cover his face.

If Gerome made his daughter happy, then who was he to deny that? Both of them came from the hell hole that was the future. Gerome understood and went through what Lucina had. If anything the two of them needed each other.

He started walking through camp back to talk with Robin about the upcoming battle again. He was going through all the area where all everyone's tent was when he noticed his own son. And he wasn't alone.

Sitting next to him on the ground was Morgan. Both of them were wearing the biggest smiles and seemed to be in a very deep in conversation. Even Chrom could easily tell that Inigo had a genuine smile.

It was weird how Lucina most likely needed someone who understood what happens in the future. Yet Inigo would probably be happier with someone who wasn't there or, in Morgan's case, can't remember it.

Either way, both of his children had someone. He was reassured that after they defeated Grima then they can live normal and happy lives. But that would only happen if they succeed

_/~/~/_

"So how did it go with Inigo?" Chrom asked Robin just before they started a final strategy meeting.

"We had a nice chat," Robin answered with smile that still looked a lot like Henry's. "What about Gerome? Did the two of you talk much?"

"Not a whole lot, though I guess I did more of the talking."

"Well he doesn't talk much to me if that's anything. But our children are taken care of. Now it's time to defeat Grima."

Chrom nodded and the two friends walked into the meeting tent together.


End file.
